


la parrila

by imyrdog (caesarjoestar)



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Electrocution, M/M, Object Insertion, Sounding, Torture, Underage Rape/Non-con, Urethral Play, like for real this fic is fucked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26958058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caesarjoestar/pseuds/imyrdog
Summary: A shrieking laugh sounded throughout the room, it bounced off the concrete wall making it impossible to know where the sound was coming from. Jason immediately stopped dead, he knew that laugh, of course. He and Batman had fought against the Joker many times but never had he been at the madman’s mercy quite like this before.
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	la parrila

The first thing he noticed as he came too was the cold metal bars that dug sharply into his flesh. He was tied down to a bed frame with no mattress or blankets just the unforgiving rows of metal slats that dug uncomfortably into his back. There was a chill in the air that sunk into his bones and with a start, he realised he was nude (save for his domino mask still stuck firmly to his face.) Although his brain was still slow from the blows that had been rained down upon the back of his head fear coursed through his veins as a flailed unsuccessfully against his binds.

A shrieking laugh sounded throughout the room, it bounced off the concrete wall making it impossible to know where the sound was coming from. Jason immediately stopped dead, he knew that laugh, of course. He and Batman had fought against the Joker many times but never had he been at the madman’s mercy quite like this before.

“This little birdy’s been flapping its wing far too much, I think it’s time someone clipped its wings,” The Joker chuckled as he ran his gloved hand down Jason’s neck and over his collarbones.

An uncontrollable shiver racked Jason’s prone body. He looked away from the clown to see his henchmen setting up some kind of machine next to the bed he was tied to.

“Fuck off,” He snarled, trying not to let the panic show in his voice.

The Joker let out a choked giggle, “Quite a mouth on this one, doesn’t big daddy Bats’ wash your mouth out with soap?”

Jason didn’t respond and the manic grin was wiped from the Joker’s face so he called to his henchmen, “You two, why don’t you come over here and show our little bird-brained friend some  _ fun _ ?”

They wheeled a machine to the side of the bed frame, connecting wires that came from it to a large metal pole. Then, horrifyingly one of them produced a bottle of lube from his pocket and began coating one of the poles. 

At that moment it all clicked in Jason’s brain about why he was naked and what they were going to use the pole for.

“No,  _ fuck no _ ,” Shouted Jason, “You ain’t coming anywhere near me with those things!”

“Oh really, we’re not?” The Joker asked sarcastically, “Well I guess we’ll have to just pack up our things and leave,” He threw his hands flamboyantly and gestured to his henchmen.

“Shut up, just shut up. You’re not doing that to me, it not fucking happening.” Jason spat as a struggled fruitlessly against his binds.

“Oh, you best believe it is,” Joker nodded to the other men and the one holding the pole moved so he was beside Jason and placed a hand against his thigh, pushing it open. The touch burnt like a brand and Jason tried desperately to close his legs but it was of no use. The man pressed the pole against Jason’s opening, rubbing the lube onto his and began to ease it inside of the boy. Jason screamed out in pain as the large object was forced into him, tears streamed down his face and blood drip out of him.

“I’m going to fucking kill you,” Jason threatened between pained wheezes, his legs shaking uncontrollably.

The Joker simply laughed at him, “I’d like to see you try birdie,” He pulled a bottle of chilli oil from his pocket, “But first I’m gonna’ have some fun with you.” The clown prince took Jason’s cock in one hand and poured the oil over the boy cock with the other, massaging it in to make sure it was sensitive. The Joker moved away to let one of his henchmen come closer, he had a long copper wire in his hand. Jason’s stomach rolled with nausea and dread. The henchman grabbed his cock, pulling harshly at it and rolling back the foreskin. Jason watched with horror as the wire was inserted into him, the sharp end scratching his insides.

“You what I’m in the mood for?” The Joker asked as he grinned like a Cheshire cat, “ _ Fried bird. _ ”

To his dismay, the other henchman pulled a switch on the machine and a large current of electricity coursed through it and into Jason. His body seized immediately, a scream caught on his lips that he was unable to let out and then his entire body shook violently, limbs came crashing against the harsh metal and dislocated. Teeth clenched together so tightly they were on the verge of cracking and the bed frame became a grill as Jason’s prone body was cooked alive. 

Suddenly it all stopped. Jason’s dazed brain thought that Batman must have saved him but when his vision cleared enough all he saw was Joker’s horrific smile looking down on him.

  
“Do you know how much electricity just coursed through your veins, Robin?” He didn’t give Jason a chance to answer before he continued, “Two hundred and fifty bolts!” He shouted with glee. “And do you know what else?  _ That’s just the start of it. _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> the torture i showed in this fic is a real form of torture called 'la parilla' if you want to know more about it i suggest watching [this video](https://youtu.be/Y001A2K7K2k)


End file.
